The Taste Of Seawater
by The Paragon
Summary: WANG YO/HAE SOO: It feels like a triumph when he drowns in her. For she is seawater. Strong enough to move tides, to bend rocks to her will. Strong enough to wash away his sins. [prelude to part X]


**A/N:** **SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!**

 **Sup, YoSoo fam? Hope y'all are enjoying the holiday season.** **I know it's a bit early for an update, but some of you lovelies were dying to know whether Hae Soo and King Jeongjong had been *ahem, ahem* intimate prior to the events of "Part 10: To Quell A King's Rage".**

 **And the answer is...yes**

 **HELLS YEAH THEY DID!**

 **For those of you who are curious - yes, this IS the consummation scene. I thought I could get away with simply "implying" this scene, but when y'all started asking, I realized it was probably too special to just skim over.**

 **We've been pushing the T rating quite a bit in the past chapters, so I'm posting this piece as an independent one-shot and moving the rating up to M ;)**

 **BUT if you're reading it as part of In The Jaws Of The Dragon, then this piece (let's call it Part 9 and 3/4, shall we?) is the sequel to "Part 9: Maelstrom" and a prelude to "Part 10: To Quell A King's Rage".**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 _In love, you have loosened yourself like sea water:_

 _I can scarcely measure the sky's most spacious eyes_

 _And I lean down to your mouth to kiss the earth._

\- In You The Earth, Pablo Neruda

* * *

Dusk descends sooner than expected and the palace takes on the look of an old photograph, remnants of the sun's rays muted behind soft grey cloud. Slowly the skies fade to blackness, beckoning the night.

It is then that Hae Soo visits the king.

He had retired early to his quarters, but she finds him sitting on the edge of his bed, still very much awake. His dark brows are knitted in concentration as he studies the sheet of parchment spread out on the table before him. Save for his thick wavy mane hanging loose around his shoulders, he is still dressed in full imperial regalia.

Wang Yo's face lights up when he sees her.

"Ah, there you are. Come, Soo-yah."

Her name falls from his lips and Hae Soo discovers that his smile is infectious as she moves to stand at his side.

"Look," he shows her, excitement lacing his tone. "These are the plans for the fortress in Seokyeong." Following his gaze, she leans over the table slightly as her eyes scan the blueprints.

"Father always insisted it was vital that we defend this land against the barbarians. That's the reason why Uncle Wang Shik Ryeom was sent there to take over. And now, this will be my legacy."

"It's impressive," Hae Soo breathes as she marvels at the design.

If the king pushes through with this plan, then the fortress at Seokyeong would be vaster, grander, and even greater, than the palace in Songak. The hard-fought territory would be secured and his ambition of moving the capital to Seokyeong would finally be realized.

Wang Yo smirks at her interest. "Construction is going on as we speak. Once it is finished, our empire will rise from the ashes, united and stronger than ever before. We'll be invincible as we expand our territories into Manchuria. Our people will prosper."

"Your father would've been proud," Hae Soo tells him sincerely. "You're going to be a great king someday, Your Majesty."

Their eyes meet, and her heart skips a beat as she catches him looking at her with something akin to surprise and reverence.

He is already king, but her meaning is clear. It means that she is starting to accept that this is destiny. It means that though he has taken the throne by force, she does not doubt that his loyalty to Goryeo is fierce. It must mean that despite all his crimes, despite all the blood he has shed, she does not deem him beyond redemption. And that is enough for him.

Wang Yo's face breaks into a boyish grin. "This is only the beginning," he promises as he takes her hand and pulls her down next to him on the bed.

Their fingers intertwine and he leans in close. "There's a river there in Seokyeong," he tells her in a low voice, as if he's divulging a secret. "Even more breathtaking than our own in Songak. Right there, do you see?" Her eyes follow the meandering line his finger traces on the map. "When the sun sets and the last rays of the day kiss the flatlands, they say that you can see heaven reflected onto its waters. It is a grand sight. They call it Taedong."

"Taedong," Hae Soo repeats softly.

"I would like to take you there someday. Would you like that?"

A smile spreads across her face, bright enough to rival the sun. "Yes, I'd like to see that."

Her heart quickens as she meets the dark intensity of his gaze.

"Then you shall." He reaches up to sift his hand through her hair, freeing them from her braids. Her hairpin clatters to the floor as her hair tumbles over her shoulders in soft waves.

Wang Yo cups her face in his hands. "You shall have this and more," he whispers mere inches from her mouth. He glimpses her momentary surprise before he leans forward and places his lips on hers. Hae's Soo mouth is tight under his and she doesn't respond at first, but his lips continue to move oh-so-tantalizingly over hers, gently coaxing her, making her yield and open to him.

Tangling his fingers in her hair, Wang Yo pulls her even closer and his tongue slips in to plunder her mouth. She melts against him, unable to hold back a moan as his kiss grows more urgent, more demanding, and it's enough to leave her breathless with want when he suddenly pulls away.

Wang Yo's own breathing is ragged as he moves to stand by the edge of the bed. He smirks as she stares up at him with swollen lips and heavy-lidded eyes. Keeping his eyes on her, he unclasps the ties of his dark tyrian robes, stripping down to his warrior physique.

Hae Soo's breath catches in her throat because in that moment he looks so…human. Less _king_ and more _man_ , and it almost feels like they're on the same level now.

Pressing one knee into the mattress, Wang Yo slips a hand into her hair and recaptures her mouth. The kiss is long, hot, searing…and he doesn't break it even while he lowers her backwards onto the bed, covering her body with his.

Hae Soo gasps as he continues his onslaught, his lips straying lower to place hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

And it's too much, she can't think straight anymore.

Ever the tactician, Wang Yo uses the momentary distraction to peel her robes open. His mouth moves lower to find more bare skin as he eases the jade silk off her shoulders. Hae Soo's eyes fly open at the sound of tearing fabric. Cold air licks her skin as he rips her chemise right down the center, leaving her completely exposed to him.

She blushes to the roots of her hair.

Wrapping her arms around herself to save her modesty, Hae Soo tries to roll off the side of the bed, but Wang Yo is quicker - he scoops her by the waist and effortlessly drags her back to the center of the bed.

"Please let me go," she breathes as she struggles against him. He catches her wrists and holds her down, pinning her arms against the silk pillow above her head.

He looms over her, his face like thunder. "Don't do that again," he warns dangerously.

She nods, swallowing thickly. She should be fighting him, but she knows better than to fan the flames of his wrath.

Bared to him from the waist up and trapped in his grasp, all she can do is stare at him helplessly as his bottomless brown eyes travel over her body.

He looks as though he might devour her. His breathing comes faster as he drinks in the sight of her flushed face and heaving chest, and when his eyes move back up onto her face they're huge and dark.

She trembles with trepidation.

Wang Yo's head bends low as he whispers into her ear. "You promised me before that you would submit yourself entirely to my mercy," he reminds her, his voice low. "I think it's time I held you to your word."

Hae Soo's eyes widen in panic.

Transferring her wrists to his left hand, Wang Yo's free hand roams over the soft curves of her body. Acute embarrassment courses through her, burning her cheeks scarlet.

Oh God, it's all happening so fast. She can't-

 _"_ _Please stop,"_ she gasps desperately, her voice barely a whisper.

Wang Yo glances up at her. His hand stills on her flat stomach when he sees the glimmer of real fear in her eyes.

She licks her lips. "I-I've never…"

His heated gaze softens and he frees her wrists.

"Shh," Wang Yo whispers. "You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." He strokes tenderly at her cheek, she is still shaking under him. "It's alright. As long as we are together, you have nothing to fear."

He kisses the back of her hands before draping each of them around his neck, giving her the illusion of control. "You belong to me," he croons, his voice like velvet. "I always protect what's mine, you know this. You don't have to worry."

Her heart pounds against her chest.

Brushing her hair back over her right shoulder, Wang Yo lowers his head to whisper in her ear. "And I would never leave you." Hae Soo shivers as he draws the lobe into his hot mouth.

She knows who he speaks of. It stings and the moment is inopportune, but his words bring her an odd sense of comfort all the same.

Hae Soo closes her eyes as his lips brush onto the side of her neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" he asks passionately. "To have you in my arms?"

He grips her hard by the waist. "I've wanted you for so long," he groans against her neck, struggling to maintain his self-control. His mouth skims her thrumming pulse, and as her mouth drops open a soft whine escapes her lips as he roughly licks her throat, once, twice.

Her breath comes out in shallow pants as his hand moves, achingly slow, over the smooth skin of her belly…and up her torso…

Wang Yo pins her with his arresting gaze. "You are my last thought before I close my eyes," he whispers huskily. "And you're my first thought when I wake..."

Calloused fingers trace over the curve of her breast with beguiling lightness and Hae Soo feels the heat build within her, feels her face flush red and hot. She squirms frustratedly as a knot ties itself in the pit of her stomach.

And then his thumb _moves._

She gasps and her fingers tighten on his biceps, nails digging into his skin. It is torture of the most exquisite kind and sends electric shocks down to her toes. She moans wantonly under his touch.

"Always you, only you," Wang Yo confesses as he trails feather light kisses along her jawline, down her neck, stopping to nip at the base with his teeth. "Stay with me tonight," he pleads, before softly sucking on the sensitive skin of her collarbone.

Hae Soo's fingers lace themselves in his hair and she feels him smirk against her fevered skin. He knows he is winning.

"Please, Soo-yah," Wang Yo urges, laying a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

He pulls back slightly to look at her face and raises a brow at her.

 _Oh, God._

A blush creeps over her cheeks and she looks away. He is asking permission. But the king never asks, he only ever takes. Hae Soo knows this. Her whole life, all everyone ever did was take and leave. Yet tonight, he begs her. _Him_ of all people. He wants her willing and he is giving her a choice.

Hae Soo gazes directly into the king's liquid brown eyes and her breath catches in her throat. Tonight, everything is different. Everything in this moment is raw and bright and real.

Wang Yo stares at her intently. Waiting.

Tentatively, she reaches up to touch his face, and his eyes close as she places her hand against his cheek.

He covers her hand with his own. "Stay with me tonight," he says softly.

And oh how her renegade heart races.

Who is she to deny him?

Before she can change her mind, Hae Soo nods her assent and his eyes darken once more.

Wang Yo leans in and brushes his lips against hers, gently at first, before coaxing her mouth open with his own, and then his kiss hardens, deepens.

This time, Hae Soo kisses him back with equal fervor, surrendering herself completely.

There's no going back after this.

Her hands tightly clutch the silken sheets, and as his mouth and hands roam down her body, he whispers not to be afraid. She can trust him. He's telling her between kisses that she is beautiful. That this is destiny, that she is his forever and ever. He promises to be gentle, to be patient. She nods, trying to get used to the feel of him. He takes his time with her.

 _Mine_ , he whispers blissfully over and over against her heated flesh.

 _Mine, mine, mine, mine…_

And she can't get enough of him. Of his calloused fingers that dance across her skin, memorizing her body. Of his soft lips that scorch her like wildfire and trail kisses where no one has ever touched her before. Of the sinful weight of his body against hers and how they fit so perfectly together.

She loses herself in him and Wang Yo relishes the moment.

Nothing will ever be the same after tonight.

It feels like a triumph when he drowns in her. For she is seawater. Strong enough to move tides, to bend rocks to her will. Strong enough to wash away his sins.

* * *

 **I gobble up REVIEWS like Santa gobbles up cookies.**

 **Y'all know the drill ;)**


End file.
